


Need

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Friends with Benefits [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 2340s, Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Stargazer era, USS Stargazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly has needs when she comes to Jean-Luc's quarters to talk to her best friend.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> My bus to the train station is in five hours. I should be sleeping.

Beverly Howard mashed the doorchime outside Jean-Luc’s quarters and when he didn’t respond, she used the code he gave her to open the door.  “Jean-Luc? Are you here?”

Jean-Luc heard her voice from the bathroom and she sounded distressed.  He grabbed the towel he was drying off with and wrapped it around his hips before he stepped out of his bathroom. “Beverly? Is everything alright?” 

Beverly’s voice caught in her throat.  She had seen Jean-Luc clad in swimtrunks before, but a towel was something entirely different.  The towel was draped loosely around his hips and she could just see where the trail of hair dipped down below.  She bit her lip as a drop of water dripped down his torso and was absorbed by the towel. 

“Beverly?” 

“Jean...Jean-Luc,” her voice came out as a whisper.  She strode across the room and rested a hand on his chest, where she could feel the steady beating of his artificial heart.  She licked her lips and stood on her toes to give him a gentle kiss.  Jean-Luc responded by moving his hands to her waist and holding her against his damp body.  Beverly kissed him again and he allowed her to deepen the kiss.  He fumbled for the buttons on her jacket and shoved it off her shoulders while his lips were locked to hers and she reached for the clasp on her skirt and sent it to the floor.  She broke the kiss off just long enough to unzip her knee high boots. 

Jean-Luc backed her towards his sleeping alcove.  Her hands roamed over his body and she reached our for the towel and slowly pulled it away from his body.  He was glorious.  He was her best friend.  She wanted him. She needed him. And she...she knew she loved him.  She pulled off her bra and knickers and they fell together on the bed – arms, legs, tongues all entwined.  He rolled them over and he hovered above her.  “Beverly?” 

She nodded, and then her world exploded as he entered her.  Beverly cried out his name and he let off a stream of his native language she only caught bits and pieces of.  She stroked his back and gripped his hips as they met rhythmically thrusting back and forth until they climaxed together in a beautiful crescendo. 

Jean-Luc held her close as he gently withdrew and rolled over so she could rest her head against his chest. He leaned down and kissed her temple and held her close as their eyes drifted shut and the lovers slept.

Later, when they woke, Jean-Luc kissed her once more. “Now, what was so important you came tearing into my quarters?”

“Jack asked me to marry him.”


End file.
